


Soulful Eyes

by Mom_Nicole



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Beer Drinking, Crying, Cuddles, F/M, Hugs, chris being the best bf ever, dodger being a good dog, reader finally sharing a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mom_Nicole/pseuds/Mom_Nicole
Summary: Reader shares their sad past finally with Chris.





	1. Chapter 1

****You had only been together for 6 months now, so far everything has flowed at a even and steady pace, neither of you in any hurry to rush things, which has been nice. You were worried in the start if him dating you was going to be to much for him. You were told later on he had a _‘no dating fans’_  rule.

Yet somehow he wanted to try anyway, told you more then once you treated him like a person, not a thing to own, which was true, you would never do such a thing to him or anyone else for that matter.

The other thing that made it work was that you both liked having your own spaces and bubbles to be in sometimes. He went for hikes by himself while you would do a workout or you would go to the beach for a few hours and he would catch up on his reading.

But between those times, he was a sweet touchy feely guy and he made you feel special and cared for, something he told you all the time you made him feel in return.

So it was good, it was really, really good, you both balanced each other out, you could handle his weeks or months away shooting films because you knew when he came home he would be all yours for awhile.

He always made you just feel so dam loved and your so glad he felt the same way on that front with you.                   ______________

Chris doesn’t however know all about your past, he knows plenty for sure, but not EVERYTHING, not the bad parts, the really sad and angry parts. You figure it will come up at some point, you just didn’t think it would be this way.  
                      _________________

“How could you run over all those people on the beach like that? And with a bus?” He tries not to laugh but he does watching you play grand theft auto five.

“Hey it’s funny, they go flying like rag dolls, besides I would never  _really_ hurt anyone, it’s just a game.” You reply as you drive the bus on screen into the ocean were you and the people on board drown in the water.

“But how do you  _really_ know huh?” He teases next to you on the couch, sipping this weeks favorite micro brew beer.

That…..draws you up short, smile slipping from your face because….well...after what your family did to you, you could never even  _think_  of harming another person and you know Chris didn’t mean it that way and was only teasing, but now….now you can’t stop thinking about it.

“Hey what’s wrong?” His soft concerned voice floats over to you as he shifts closer on the couch and now even Dodger is resting his head in your lap, tail barely wagging on the floor behind him, looking up at you with those soulful eyes and looking to Chris, his eyes hold so much concern and worry.

You run a gentle hand over Dodgers head as you put the controller down on the coffee table, bow your head and just say everything kind of in a rush to finally get it all out in the open after so many months together.

“I would never harm anyone because I know what that feels like, I know what that does to a person because my parents did it to me, slapped me around, hit me, abused me my whole life and the thought of even doing that to anyone myself just….makes me feel sick, I would never do it, not in a million years, and I know you were only kidding around and had no way to know about this, but….I felt it was time to get it all out anyway so…..there.” You finish feeling so very small.

Chris doesn’t speak and your to afraid to look at him, but when you feel him scoot closer and then wrap his arms around your waist side hugging you and petting over your hair….you sag into him and bury your face in his neck and hold on tight.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart, I didn’t know and i’m just….so fucking sorry that happened to you, you’re right, you’re the sweetest person I ever met and you would never harm anyone, I know it I promise.” He whispers close to your ear, his voice is a wreak.

You hear him sniffle and then you find yourself sniffling and then well…..cryings good for the soul right? You just hold each other that much tighter as you cry together.


	2. I Needed That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A follow up to the last chapter.

“If I wanted your opinion child I would have asked for it, I don’t see why you can’t see reason.”

It’s a good thing your mom can’t see you trembling on the other side of this phone call, why you even took her call is beyond you, you hadn’t even been fully paying attention when you hit the accept button, thinking it was Chris letting you know he was finally back in town after the last of his reshoots, but no….it was someone you swore never to speak to again and now…..she was getting under your skin like always.

“I love him mom and I haven’t needed your approval in a long time…I told you never to call me again.”

“Yes yes you don’t even know what you want child, but I do and I know why you’re with him, you just want his money.”

You feel your anger surge at that, “How dare you say that to me!”

“What? It’s true, you just want his money and what’s yours is mine dear.”

“The fuck you talking about?” You hiss, pacing about the living room, Dodger watching you from the couch.

“You owe me, I gave you everything and now it’s your turn to give back.”

“I owe you nothing…all you gave me was years of pain and suffering, how is THAT taking care of me!?”

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly, your body still shaking, “You fucking stay away from me or i’ll finally involve the courts like I should have when I was a child and don’t think I don’t have proof of what you and dad did all those years, I fucking swear to you right now, you try to contact me, Chris or anyone he knows, i’ll fucking ruin you, make sure everyone knows what kinds of monsters you both REALLY are you got me!?”

You disconnect the call before she can answer and just….find yourself sinking down to the floor in a heap and….sobbing. Dodger offers you what comfort he can by sitting by you and whining softly.

______________________

When Chris comes home hours later he knows something is….just a bit off, but doesn’t push and your thankful for that, instead you just welcome him home with hugs and kisses and later sit outside in the backyard drinking beers and unwinding.

When you look over to him, you smile softly to yourself. The sunset is making him look glowly, him and Dodger who sleeps in his lap. You figure as long as you have his love and you love him back, it’s all your need.


End file.
